


Practice

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom John, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John moans around the object in his mouth. He does his best to take it deeper, let it slide further down his throat. But it's not easy since his hands are tied behind his back and it's also not Sammy's cock he's sucking. No Sam is holding a dildo for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

John moans around the object in his mouth. He does his best to take it deeper, let it slide further down his throat. But it's not easy since his hands are tied behind his back and it's also not Sammy's cock he's sucking. No Sam is holding a dildo for him. 

"You still need more practice," his son comments from above and takes a fistful of John's hair. 

A groan escapes the old hunter as Sam starts to guide his movements with one hand. The other holds the dildo between his legs, makes John pretend it's the real cock while he's kneeling between Sammy's legs on he floor. His lips tingle from the contact with the silicone. The feeling travels down his spine, straight to his hard cock as Sam keeps fucking John's mouth. 

Spit dribbles down his chin when John moans around the toy. 

"Yeah, that's it. You should appreciate what's given to you," Sam tells his father. 

He can tell that John is slowly getting hot and bothered. Glancing down Sam sees a visible bulge in John's jeans. Sam rubs his foot against it and John gasps in surprise. Sam pulls the dildo out of his mouth because he doesn't want John to choke. 

"Does it turn you on? Kneeling between my legs, sucking a toy with the hope you get a real cock soon?" Sam taunts.

He takes his father's chin into his hand and prods his lips with toy again. John opens his mouth immediately. Sam chuckles at the obedience and fucks it deeper into the hot mouth and his own dick twitches at the sight of having John Winchester on his knees, sucking and slurping at a toy while saliva runs down his chin. Among hunters John Winchester is the embodiment of strict rules, unrelenting will and control. Not a single soul, not even Dean, could imagine that John Winchester bows his head if Sam desires it. 

"Enough." Sam ends the session with pulling the long dildo from his Dad's mouth. It pleases him to see how breathless his father his just from sucking a fake dick. Leaning forwards, he asks, "It's time you put the practice to good use." 

Sam takes a fist full of John's hair and tugs at it until his father's nose is buried in Sam's crotch. John moans into Sam's jeans who's grip gets a little tighter, a little more forceful because of it. 

"Hands on your back," Sam orders while he frees his cock with one hand. The other has yet to let go of John's hair. "I don't want you to use your fingers for this. Only your mouth and your tongue, do you understand?" 

John only nods. But Sam can see how he swallows a little nervously before he moves to obey Sam's order, hands clasped behind his back. When wetness engulfs his dick, Sam sighs in content. Yet it's not John's ministrations that make him fully hard but the fact how his father moans deeply when his lips finally touch a real cock. 

"Yes, Dad. Just like this," Sam encourages and makes John's head bop up and down, fingers still curled into his hair. 

Since John has his eyes closed and his mouth full with Sam's dick, he only hums. The expression on his face is altering between eager deference and open gratefulness. It tells Sam he was right to take matters into his own hands. John Winchester was spiraling out of control. He kept drinking more, choose hunt after hunt without caring about his own welfare and forgot to check in with his sons far too often. 

"You're doing good, keep going," Sam tells his father after he shows signs of slowing down. Slowly Sam lets go of John's hair and leans back, watches his father to work on his cock for a few minutes. John is the picture of submission right now. 

Only when he notices how John's self-control begins to fade, like flexing his hands and while trying to seek friction for his own ignored cock, Sam puts a stop at it. Ignoring his own arousal he fists John's hair again. He pulls his father away, a difficult feat since in this moment Sam desires little more than to come all over his John's face. 

At John's questioning gaze, he says, "You were doing fine, but we aren't finished yet." 

Sam picks up the dildo that still glistens, wet from John's spit and saliva. 

"There's another hole where I can put this is into," Sam says while smirking. "You need way more practice before you can take my cock into your ass. So get up and bend over." 

John's answer is another moan while palming his own dick through his jeans. Just seeing Sam's hard length still standing proud lets him imagine how it'd be like to get bend over and fucked by the real thing. But Sam is right. He isn't ready yet. 

"Yes, Master." John bows his head and hopes Sam will let him come.


End file.
